


Невыносимый

by AnnetCat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Саймона Тэма очень раздражал Джейн Кобб





	Невыносимый

Джейн Кобб был невыносимо груб, вульгарен и совершенно не внушал доверия. Наоборот: внушал крайнее недоверие. Хотелось больше никогда в этой жизни с ним не встречаться — и надеяться, что и в ином мире не придется.  
Все, что не нравилось Саймону Тэму в людях, похоже, сконцентрировалось в Джейне Коббе.  
Но деваться от него было некуда, и это раздражало еще больше.  
Он не так шутил, он не так смотрел, он подозревал Ривер черт знает в чем, он презирал воспитанных людей. Он ходил в камуфляже и в майках без рукавов, выставляя напоказ твердые, как гранит, бицепсы, с большой татуировкой на левом. Он вечно был увешан холодным и огнестрельным оружием, которое любил, как мамочка любит малышей, и в каждую свободную минуту возился со своими смертоносными игрушками, и выражение лица у него было… Этакая зверская нежность. Ясно было как дважды два, что за хорошие деньги он продаст кого угодно. Брата и сестру Тэм за пару тыщ кредитов, а за пару сотен тыщ, небось, и родную маму. И убьет кого угодно со скучающей миной. Никакого представления о порядочности и тем более о приличиях. Понятия «не выражаться при дамах» у него не существовало. «А что такого я сказал?»  
Кроме того, он ел с ножа!  
И с этим человеком приходилось жить на ограниченной — да прямо скажем, тесной — территории, сталкиваться с ним в коридорах, в трюме и, чтоб ему пусто было, за обеденным столом. И терпеть его со всеми его отвратительными манерами, грубым хохотом и вечным запахом железа, пороха и пота.  
Саймон твердо знал, что ему, талантливому хирургу с блестящим образованием и опытом, совершенно не в чем завидовать наемнику, который вряд ли закончил что-то кроме начальной школы, да и ту с трудом, и вообще читает по слогам. Знал, о да. Только все эти рассуждения об образовании и талантах слишком походили на попытки уговорить самого себя. Потому что в той жизни, которую они сейчас вели, еще вопрос — чьи умения и таланты были на самом деле важнее: грубого невежественного Кобба или хорошо воспитанного и начитанного Тэма.  
Капитан вот считал, что оба они важные члены команды. Просто Джейн нужен для одного, а Саймон для другого. Если нужно стрелять и драться, для этого есть Джейн, он сделает все возможное и прикроет всех, в том числе и Саймона; а когда приходится спасать жизнь раненых — в том числе и Джейна — вперед выйдет Саймон и сделает все, что в его силах.  
Саймон понимал, что так оно и есть, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Джейн раздражал.  
Особенно бицепсы.  
Сразу хотелось как бы невзначай закатать рукав и предъявить такие же — внушающие невольную опаску и уважение. Но нечего было предъявлять.  
Или ударить в челюсть так, чтобы Джейн отлетел к переборке. Или выстрелить быстрее и точнее.  
Но Саймон прекрасно осознавал, что по всем этим пунктам соперничать — нечего и пытаться. И не надо. Потому что в другом он лучше, и Джейну не сравниться с ним!  
Не помогало.  
И даже то, что Кейли Саймон нравится именно таким, какой есть, не утешало.  
Он смотрел, как Джейн, в вечной майке-безрукавке и камуфляжных штанах, любовно натирает мягкой ветошкой ствол своей ненаглядной Веры, и зависть стучала в висках.  
Тряпочка скользила по стволу медленными ласкающими движениями, туда — сюда… туда — сюда… Пальцы, большие, сильные. Широкие запястья. Кожаный напульсник с пряжкой. Рыжеватые волоски на предплечьях. Туда — сюда.  
— Чего уставился?  
Саймон вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Джейн ухмылялся самой противной из своих ухмылок.  
— Нравлюсь, что ли? — ухмылка стала еще шире и еще противнее. — Детка, отвянь, ты не в моем вкусе.  
Дразнит, мерзавец. Я не поведусь. Еще не хватало…  
— Вот сестренка твоя — другое дело, — сказал Джейн. — Чокнутая вдрызг, но хорошенькая, ммм. И сиськи…  
Саймон не помнил, как оказался рядом. Вроде сидел через всю кают-компанию, не в двух шагах. Но договорить Джейну он не дал. Влепил по ухмыляющейся морде со всей силы. С правой. Хотел ударить еще, но не успел, конечно. Джейн немедленно двинул его в ответ прикладом своей драгоценной винтовки, угодил в живот, так что не вздохнуть, и пока Саймон пытался хотя бы разогнуться, добавил еще — сперва прикладом по ребрам, потом кулаком в челюсть — и, уже отлетая, света не взвидя от боли, Саймон умудрился заметить, как этот гад аккуратно положил пушку рядом с креслом. Дальше уже замечать было нечего, кроме летящего в лицо кулака. Большие сильные пальцы, костяшка среднего выдается вперед… Искры из глаз, и в шее что-то хрустнуло, кажется, и пол. Твердый. И грохот.  
Черт, это же я упал.  
Под щекой холодное железо, прямо перед глазами — какие-то крошки. Плохо у нас в кают-компании с подметанием. Шевелиться… погодим пока шевелиться.  
Армейский ботинок ткнулся в бок, несильно.  
— Эй, — сказал голос Джейна. — Вставай, докторишка.  
Не встану. Чтоб ты меня еще раз ударил? Нет уж.  
— Вставай, — голос звучал мирно и совершенно без всякой насмешки. — Ну?  
Саймон скосил глаза на голос.  
Джейн стоял над ним и протягивал руку.  
Большая ладонь, сильные крепкие пальцы, на костяшке среднего ссадина.  
— Поднимайся, дурила, — сказал Джейн. — Я не хотел лупить со всего маху, просто ты налетел как этот… как его… Ну?  
Саймон осторожно приподнялся и сел. Скулу саднило, ребра ныли, в животе ворочался как минимум еж.  
— Не смей даже заикаться о моей сестре своим грязным языком, — сказал он и поморщился — нижняя губа с левой стороны уже начала раздуваться.  
— Не буду, — серьезно ответил Джейн.  
Саймон ухватился за протянутую руку и встал.  
— А все-таки я тебе вмазал, — сказал он.  
Джейн потрогал щеку.  
— Слабак ты, доктор, — и снова ухмыльнулся, но как-то криво. — Я ж тебя прихлопнуть могу, как муху.  
— Я тебе вмазал, — повторил Саймон.  
— Ага, — кивнул Джейн. — Ты слабак, но все-таки мне вмазал. Уважаю.  
Саймон постарался небрежно ухмыльнуться в ответ. Черт с ним, с этим Коббом. Теперь вот умыться, залепить ссадины, и хорошо бы понять, как там ребро.  
На душе было легко и пусто.


End file.
